The Secret Diary of Ginny Weasley
by etain
Summary: [1/3] (Not Evil This Time) Ginny Weasley is completely prepared for her fourth year. She's ready to become popular, well-liked, and have a nice boyfriend. Only, nothing seems to go her way.


The Secret Diary of Ginny Weasley (Not Evil This Time)  
--- written by Etain Delling (a.k.a Tain)  
  
~~~  
I WILL . . .  
Get over Harry Potter.  
Sew or buy new robes.  
Find a way to earn money.  
Be more confident.  
Make friends (close ones).  
Get over Harry Potter.  
Break out of being the "youngest girl Weasley".  
Form a relationship with a nice boy who likes me.  
Get over Harry Potter.  
Somehow make Hermione and Ron admit feelings for each other.  
Be more "intellectual".  
Become more known (aka. popular).  
  
I WILL NOT. . .**  
**Form an unhealthy obsession (including stalking) with suddenly cute from over-summer-growth-spurts, over-confident, smart, sexy, bad-boy pricks who probably sleep with more girls than they can count on their hands. *COUGH**COUGH*dracomalfoy*COUGH**COUGH*  
  
~~~  
September - An Exceptionally Bad Start**  
**~~~  
September 1  
  
To-day, I have decided to start a diary. (This time not evil) A diary that explores my venues of becoming a popular, well-liked, pretty, nice, mature, young adult, girl who will not be known as the youngest and only girl Weasley.  
I am Virginia Weasley, though I am called Ginny by most. (I actually don't believe that most even quite remember my real name.) I have red hair down to my chest, I like to think of it as "flame-colored" but I know it's just a plain red. (Perhaps it has some copper in it? Hopefully..) My hair is rather straight, though at one point of my life it was just a little curly, okay, fine. It was incredibly, horrendously curly in that horrible awful way where brushing through it causes this awful static frizz machine. (Aa... the magic[literally] of Hoyt and Jone's Magick Hair Straightener Cream) I have frightfully pale skin; it is even paler than my brothers' since I don't like to go outside too often. I am also sort of tall, not tall tall, but still pretty tall, for a girl that is. I am in fact, 5'6. Though, I am proud of my height. I am also slim and I have brown freckles on my nose. My eyes are a light brown colour.  
I'd like to say I'm incredibly popular, but, well... let's just say tattered robes and being marked "the loser Weasley girl" doesn't really get you anywhere. I have a couple friends but none that I am actually TOO close too.  
Which is why I decided that I would have to change that.  
I will be smart, pretty, popular, well-liked, nice, cool and I will have a terrific boyfriend. (The kind that makes everyone think "My gosh! Ginny and Joe Somebody make the cutest couple!")  
  
- Ginny  
  
P.S. Harry looks scrumptious, but he didn't notice me to-day.  
P.P.S. I'd rather keep this thought to myself, but is it just me or has Draco Malfoy suddenly gotten a thousand times hotter?  
  
~~~  
September 2

To-day was very very very good.  
Harry had actually seen me today (opposed to yesterday, he was rather busy with Hermione and Ron, they were snooping around and whispering in hushed voices, PLUS it was the first day of school), and he was completely astonished! -- the EXACT reaction I wanted from him.  
I was excruciatingly satisfied. He noticed my straight hair and I made sure to "swish my hair in his direction" like it says in the September issue of Tweech (Teenagers Witch Magazine) that I snatched to get a quick read at the bookstore in Diagon Alley. (Though Mum won't let me subscribe or buy Tweech, she says it's ridiculous.)  
So anyway, Harry was VERY VERY VERY shocked and *GASP* methinks he blushed a little as he said "Ginny, your hair..." Ron just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath and Hermione was terribly nice. She commented me on her hair and asked what product I used. (She wants to straighten her hair too.)  
I then said politely "Thank you very much Harry, but I have a previous engagement that I need to be getting to now" and walked away. It was, of course, another tip from Tweech. AND, of course, I didn't really have a "previous engagement", but Harry doesn't have to know that.  
  
- An Extremely Confident Ginny, A NEW Ginny.  
  
~~~  
September 8  
  
UGH! That INTOLERABLE SNAPE! I absolutely ABHORR him!  
Professor Severus Snape, he is absolutely CRUEL! I'm a sweet, nice girl, I do all my homework, and I never talk in class with friends. Okay, so maybe I don't have any friends to talk in class but that is COMPLETELY besides the point. I don't answer every single question like Hermione, since I don't like too much attention on myself, and yet, he is still completely mean and cruel to me!  
Today, I WAS feeling very confident when Harry complimented me this morning when he saw a glimpse of me, so I entered Potions, utterly confident.  
AND THAT SNAPE RUINED IT!  
I was thinking about the curves on Harry's face and his green green eyes and his delicious brown hair. I bet Harry doesn't even realize he's so cute. So, I was thinking about his green green eyes and that trademark scar of his when that HORRIBLE SNAPE called on me! And I wasn't paying attention... Can't a person ever have a break?  
Everybody must absolutely abhor me now, I lost ten points for Gryffindor.  
How could I lose points so early on in the year? It's just not good...

- An AHRGED Ginny  
  
~~~  
September 15  
  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
*Ahem*  
Repeat to self: I am NOT evil. At all.  
OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!  
Okay, so maybe I am a little. But I've been feeling REALLY confident and I well... I KIND of ignored Harry again today and he had the most ASTOUNDED look on his face (again). Ginny, you are SO awesome.  
Tweech is actually really useful, I just flipped through it once and *VOILA*! Look where I am now! Harry is actually thinking about me a bit more! (I think.)  
How utterly excellent. (v.g.)  
  
- Awesome Jawsome Ginny! *wheeeeeeeee*  
  
~~~  
September 22  
  
I'm very annoyed. But before I explain why I am annoyed, I should explain the situations around me being annoyed.  
STARTING with one of the fourth year Ravenclaws, a girl, named Marilyn Crow. Marilyn is actually rather nice, she's one of the few Ravenclaws I actually know (most my friends are Gryffindors), though she is known for being a notorious matchmaker.  
I don't know exactly WHAT was going on in her mind when she tried to make me her new mission. Apparently, she thought Malfoy and Ginny together would be absolutely adorable. (Or "adora-ba-ble" as she says. A pretty disgustingly cute word if you ask me.) Why or how she got that notion, I do not know. Nor do I want to.  
So she pushed me into him today, which was horrible enough. But then I dropped my books from bumping into him and he picked them up and my disillusioned mind forgot all sense of reason and thought "Gee. Maybe Malfoy ain't so bad after all." BOY WAS MY DISILLUSIONED MIND WRONG! Right afterwards, he made fun of me worse than usual. (Which contained a rather cruel comment about me and my former*cough* Harry Potter obsession.)  
However, that wasn't the worst part.  
I found out that day that Marilyn and Malfoy are somewhat friendly.  
When I started took the books from him and "left" in fury, I actually went around the corner so they could not see me but so I could hear them.  
And Malfoy said the most horrible thing in the world, about me that is.  
"Ginny Weasley! Are you insane Crow? I would NEVER EVER even feel the SLIGHTEST emotion besides utter disgust towards that awkward, red-head, freckled, obsessive-compulsive Harry Potter fanatic!"  
And that's that.  
The most horrible thing ever said about me, in my view.  
"Awkward"? I am awkward? How? I just don't understand. And "freckled"? I LIKE my freckles, thank you very much. I believe they give me a sense of character. Then there's the worst comment, "obsessive-compulsive Harry Potter fanatic". Just because MALFOY'S not as valiant and brilliant as Harry Potter, and is most likely jealous, doesn't mean he should insult others who admire him just a little more than the average person.  
How could someone be so cruel?  
I hate him! Draco Malfoy! I will never forgive him EVER. I will remember your words till the end of eternity and they make me boil with fury!  
  
- a "awkward, red-headed, freckled, obsessive-compulsive Harry Potter fanatic" Ginny Weasley.  
  
~~~  
October - Eat My Shorts You Bloody Wanker**  
~~~  
**October 3  
  
I actually avoided writing in this journal for a while, since the HATE I HAVE FOR DRACO MALFOY IS STILL BURNING! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! SOOOOO MUCH!  
*whew*  
I feel much better now.  
It's just so horrible, I mean, I don't know why it bugs me so much. I think maybe I was wishing that Malfoy would think of me in a better light. I mean, Harry does. Harry saw me this year and was like "Gosh Ginny! Gee willikers! You sure look nice to-day!" And a small part of me was hoping that just maybe, maybe Malfoy would see me in a different way too. Maybe he wouldn't think of me as just another "poor, red-head Weasley".  
But I guess not.  
And this STILL shouldn't bug me so much, but it really does.  
But... I'm not sure why.  
  
- A Confused Ginny  
  
~~~  
October 9  
  
I am so incredibly depressed.  
It has been over one month since fourth year has started, and I am still not popular. I have still not gotten completely over Harry Potter, and Harry Potter still has not yet asked me out. (Though he did notice me more.) AND I haven't gotten any prettier or received any signs of getting a nice best friend who I could share all my thoughts with.  
Aa, my dream.  
THE best friend.  
What is THE best friend, you may ask?  
Well, THE best friend is the best friend who you share EVERYTHING with. This best friend is never jealous of you, and if this best friend is, the best friend would tell you and you will help solve this problem. THE best friend supports you in everything, and you support THE best friend in everything as well.  
As you grow older, THE best friend will grow with you. And when you get married, THE best friend will be there by your side. And when you have your first child, THE best friend will be ready to help raise the kid.  
ALL LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!  
WHERE THE HELL IS MY "THE" BEST FRIEND!?!?!?!?!  
  
- DEPRESSED, DESOLATE GINNY  
  
~~~  
October 10  
  
No, no no.  
I'm normal.  
I really am, I mean, that entry yesterday was er... a... uhm... it was just my emotionally frustrated side speaking out.  
But I truly am normal, I'm not really that insane. Most of the time.  
Ah well, I'm a lot more cheerful right now.  
I haven't run into the He-Devil (my new word for Malfoy) for a really long time, which is actually a very relieving. I do not want to see him again ever. The He-Devil really annoys me so much, and when I AM around him, I get most incredibly furious.  
AHHHH! Just thinking about him makes me want to MASH POTATOES INTO MASHED POTATOES!  
Breeeeeeeeeathe Ginny. Breeeeeeeeeeeeeathe.  
"I am normal. I am normal. I will be smart, pretty, mature, and popular. I will find a nice guy who will like me. I will not freak and obsess about one small miniscule comment that a small miniscule certain He-Devil said about me. Nooooooo."  
But honestly! Does he really have to be that mean?  
I just don't understand him! He makes me SO MAD! AHH! I HATE HIM! I really do!  
STOP IT GINNY! Stop thinking about that BLOODY WANKER!  
EAT MY SHORTS DRACO MALFOY BECAUSE I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOU!  
  
- Eat My Shorts You Bloody Wanker, Ginny  
  
~~~  
October 14  
  
I've been rather busy, McGonagall has assigned his horrific essay that is way to long for anyone's good.  
I'm going to go bald from pulling out my hair.  
I'm rather miserable.  
Harry seems to have forgotten me again. I need to get an issue of Tweech; Tweech would know what to do!  
Yes, that's ride.  
TO-morrow, I shall go buy an issue of Tweech! Yes! That's it!  
  
- Enlightened Anyone?  
  
~~~  
October 15  
  
Tweech! Ah! Getting you was quite horrible!  
First of all, it was very tearful, departing with a whole two sickles and three knuts. However, I think it was rather worth it after you extract all the information and techniques you gain from your thin measly sheets of glossy paper.  
That wasn't the bad part though.  
I went to the small bookstore (Snuckle Books and Quills), and I was actually a tad bit embarrassed to purchase Tweech, so I snooped around before snatching the magazine. And then the most awful (well, maybe not so quite MOST) thing had happened.  
The He-Devil (Draco Malfoy) snatched Tweech from my small, weak (SOB!) hands and read the title out loud, along with one of the subtitles, "How to Bewitch A Wizard in Fifteen Days" in his evil drawling (sexy--STOP IT! YOU HAAAAAAAAATE MALFOY!) voice. It was rather embarrassing and I turned quite red.  
Then I remembered what he said about me not so long ago and I blew up, surprised him, I think.  
After snatching the magazine as he was starting to read another subtitle ("Robes that Make Your Face Glow"), I kind of yelled at him.  
"You BLOODY WANKER! EAT MY SHORTS!" I then stomped off to the counter, paid for the November Issue of Tweech, and left Snuckle Books and Quills.  
And now that I realize I called him a "bloody wanker" and I told him to "eat my shorts", I'm rather embarrassed. Those phrases of contempt that I wrote in my entry two days ago were not supposed to be voiced aloud.  
I really do hope this does not get around the school. Though, there is a possible positive aspect to this.  
Perhaps Harry will be impressed?  
  
- Ginny: Unsure  
  
~~~  
October 17  
  
How to Bewitch a Wizard in Fifteen Days  
Step One: Swish your hair at him whenever you have the chance.  
Step Two: Send flowers and gifts to yourself, it'll make it look like you have secret admirers.  
Step Three: Whenever you see him, talk to one of your guy friends and laugh out loud.  
Step Four: When he talks to you, interrupt and say "Sorry, but I promised (insert Wizard's name here) that I'd help him with his homework." It makes you unavailable WITH a guy, AND it also shows that you are intelligent.  
Step Five: Look especially nice one random day and make sure he sees you.  
Step Six: Find a guy friend and talk about Quidditch (and your Wizard's favorite team) loud enough so he can hear.  
Step Seven: When he finally asks you out, say that you'd absolutely love to, but YOU command the date. (Ex. Change the date of the date and add in a "I'm busy on that day, etc.", pick the restaurant, etc.)  
Step Eight: When you are on the date, make yourself look extremely gorgeous, BUT wear long robes that don't reveal ANY of your skin, except some of your neck. (It will absolutely drive him crazy!)  
Step Nine: After the date, initiate a sudden, random kiss. (But don't make it too long.)  
Step Ten: He will definitely ask you out again, but instead of saying yes, reply with a "I'll have to think about it" and give him a look. (You know what look I'm talking about.) However, after this step, he will most likely start walking away before running back and begging for another date. (Or something like that.)  
  
I wonder if this'll work with Harry.  
  
- Ginny and her new best friend Tweech  
  
~~~  
October 19  
  
Ah yes, I redid Step One, which was a tip in a previous issue of Tweech (September, to be exact) and last time I did it, it was absolutely wonderful.  
And the second time was wonderful as well.  
I made sure to swish my hair towards Harry's direction while I was passing the Common Room and he was staring at me. Hermione grinned at me, she guessed what I was doing after she saw my issue of Tweech. (She also borrowed it from me yesterday, looking at the title "How to Bewitch a Wizard in Fifteen Days". I wonder who she wants to "bewitch"... *cough*ron*cough*)  
Harry even got up, walked towards me and asked where I was going. I smiled at him, and then said "Harry, I wish I could talk to you but... well... I promised Colin that I'd help him with his homework." (Which was half-true, Colin and I were exchanging Potions and Transfiguration notes.)  
Harry smiled politely (and looked a bit disappointed?) and said, "It's alright Gin, I'll see you later than."  
GIN! He actually called me GIN! No one calls me GIN!  
I was ESPECIALLY pleased. For him to give me a nickname? It must mean SOMETHING. I wonder what though... I wonder if he's attracted to me in a way more than "his best friend's little sister who I had to save three years ago".  
  
- Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin (No -ny!)  
  
~~~  
October 23  
  
Sigh.  
Right now, I'm not really doing the whole Tweech thing because of something quite horrible that happened recently.  
Harry is also not very... well... best to be around.  
I feel a bit selfish and bad for saying this.  
Professor Lupin is very close to Harry, and Lupin is very sick right now. I'm not sure from what, but I hear it's pretty bad so Harry is dreadfully worried. Which brings about another point, when Harry is worried or things aren't exactly going the way he wants it to, he can be very crabby... and well... just not really fun to hang around with.  
There's nothing I can do though, I believe the only people who can really help him in that area are his closest friends, being Ron and Hermione.  
I only wish I could help him somehow...  
  
- Ginny (Not Gin, Today)  
  
~~~  
October 31  
  
Good news!  
Harry is actually un-crabbified now!  
Professor Lupin has recovered, from what I've heard, and Harry is extremely relieved. Plus, he just learned how to go even faster on his Firebolt. Harry is very happy these days, sigh. I love--erm, I mean LIKE it when he is like this. He is incredibly good to be around with when he's happy.  
SIGH! He's so wonderful!  
And, I found out he heard about me calling Malfoy a bloody wanker.  
I'm not quite sure how, but he did find out and it was very sudden when he just sprung a question on me.  
"Ginny, I just wanted to know, cause I heard it floating around, did you tell Malfoy to 'eat your shorts' and called him a 'bloody wanker'?"  
I was rather astonished, and I said "yes".  
And he was very impressed. He said so too!  
  
- Gin (again)  
  
~~~  
November - My Life Focking Socks**  
~~~  
**November 2  
  
It is September 2 and I am stiiiiiilllll not popular.  
Sigh!  
I'm so jealous!  
Beatrice Peony (A Fourth Year Gryffindor) is excruciatingly popular. I wish I was like her. She has always been pretty popular, since First Year, but ever since last year, she's been even more popular. That is, Beatrice grew two more inches and was a little chubby before but was now curvy and perfect. Bah! I hate her! Plus, Beatrice has GOLDEN hair that are always in big, pretty ringlets. Her eyes are bright blue and she has a nice fair complexion. She told us (the Gryffindor girls) that when she was younger, she was from a muggle family, she played Sleeping Beauty in a school play.  
It was just so unfair!  
Beatrice was already popular enough, and pretty well-liked, and suddenly she became so gorgeous! I don't understand it!  
When will I get my "beauty spurt"? Everyone around me, besides me, are getting theirs. Hermione got hers! Though, sometimes her hair is a bit frizzy, it calmed down A LOT compared to her first year, and she's so slim and pretty! A lot of guys vie for her attention now, though she ignores all of them. (Gee, I wonder why? *cough*ron*cough*  
WHEN WILL I GET MY "BEAUTY SPURT"!?  
  
~~~  
November 4  
  
I didn't really know it, being the "good girl" and all, but people at Hogwarts swear!  
And not just "bloody git" or "wanker" or "prat" or whatever, they use other words like the kinds you see in those Muggle picture-shows.  
"Fuck" and "Shit" and stuff.  
I was actually really amazed, I honestly never knew they used those words.  
I was also a little embarrassed.  
Do the "popular" kids really talk like that?  
I know for certain that Beatrice does, she always says "I hate my fucking homework! AHhh!"  
Ah well... I suppose I should swear too or something... if that's supposed to help me get popular or something.  
It just feels so odd though..  
Fuck?  
  
- Ginny  
  
~~~  
November 6  
  
I actually meant to try out that whole swearing thing yesterday, but I er... chickened out.  
However, I managed to use it today, and the effect was rather... odd I say. I just don't think anyone was really prepared or expected "the good girl" to swear.  
Actually, it was kind of amusing.  
I let the word 'fuck' slip out, sneakily as possible, when I was in the common room.  
"My life fucking sucks," I had said while Ron and Hermione were playing chess.  
Both instantly looked up at me, incredulous.  
"Ginny? Did you just say what I thought you said?" Hermione inquired.  
"F-fuck!" Ron sputtered, turning red in the face. "Who taught you that word!?"  
I shrugged and tried to play it off as cool and normal as possible but Ron didn't buy that. He told me that "you shouldn't use words like that! Especially not in front of your brother!" Hermione responded to him rather dryly, "Ah yes, your immature brother. Most definitely not in front of him, he who uses words like that quite numerously when it comes to a certain 'bloody wanker'."  
I blushed, knowing who she was talking about. Hermione smiled back at me.  
Hermione ushered me to leave so she could have a "private talk" with Ron.  
She's so awesome! I can't wait for her to become my sister-in-law!  
Er... uhm.. yeah. I let that slip on accident. Whoops.  
I suppose I'm not really the swearing type. I wonder what I should do?  
  
- Ginny Who Retracts her Swearing Idea  
  
~~~  
November 8  
  
I found the best replacement for the swear words that I'm not really comfortable using.  
Instead of using 'fuck', I am now replacing it with 'fock'. Which I think sounds a lot better. I could be like, "this is focked! I hate my focking homework! Die you fockers!"  
I think I am going to use it to-morrow! I wonder what they'll think about it...  
  
- Ginny  
  
~~~  
November 9  
  
Oh dear.  
I think the whole "Ginny is the good girl" has turned into "Ginny is the good girl dork".  
I was in the common room when it happened, Hermione was half working on a DADA assignment and half listening amusedly to Ron, Harry, Dean, Fred, George and others comparing the worst things in their lives. Each person was exaggerating their experiences and it was rather humorous.  
I was listening as well when Harry turned to me and said "How about you Ginny? What's the worst thing that's happened to you?"  
I turned as red as a lobster.  
Me? What was the worst thing that happened to me? I tried to think... what bad thing happened to me that wasn't embarrassing to tell in front of everybody?  
"Erm..." I wasn't really exactly sure what to say.  
Fred helped by talking. "Ginny, remember that one time, when you nine, Mum asked you to degnome the garden and one of the gnomes 'fell in love with you'?"  
I turned red. That had NEVER happened before! What was Fred talking about?  
"Oh yeah, Fred, I remember that. What did that gnome say? 'Is it me, or am I in heaven and seeing an angel'?" George said, trying not to laugh.  
Ron and the others snickered.  
"Hey!" I cut in. "That's not fair! You guys can't make fun of me like that!"  
Harry looked amused.  
Fred, George, and Ron started making more blasphemous lies about me, and you could completely tell but it was still rather amusing.  
And then I let out something I had not meant to.  
I was very prepared to use my 'fock'. And I accidentally muttered "My life focking socks." I wasn't even meaning to say 'socks'! I meant to say sucks!  
Anyways, Dead caught that and looked at my oddly. "Focking socks?"  
They all laughed and called me a dork.  
"No! I mean my life focking sucks!" I cut in.  
And they laughed even harder! I don't know why. I'm completely normal.  
My life focking socks.  
No, I mean sucks.  
Yeah. Sucks.  
Socks.  
Sucks. Socks.  
  
- My Life Focking Socks  
  
~~~  
November 12  
  
I don't suppose no one will ever let the whole "My life focking socks" get away with me. Everyone is constantly reminding me about the whole incident, especially George and Fred. George keeps asking my how my "focking life" is and Fred keeps talking about his "focking finals" when he's around me.  
WHAT EVER DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TREATMENT!?!?!?  
Though, Harry laughs and is amused by the whole "fock" thing. I wonder, is it a good thing?  
  
- GinNY!  
  
~~~  
November 15  
  
I'm even dorkier than dorkiest!  
I think I managed to persuade most of the Hogwarts population that I'm mostly "dork" than "good girl" though most people just call me the "good girl dork" now.  
Just because of some incidents that happen! - accidentally!  
Like today, for instance. I think my dork meter has been raised about 1000 notches.  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were going to Hogsmeade and I glanced at Harry before he left the common room. AND A MIRACLE HAPPENED! Hermione saw me and she smiled, inviting me over to come with them.  
Hermione is a genius! She is wonderful! As much as I love Ron, he NEVER thinks to invite me to his outings with Hermione and Harry. Making me feel rather left out a lot of the times. But this time I was invited! I was ECSTATIC!  
And Malfoy almost ruined today for me!  
We all got some lunch and butterbeer, eating it outside, sitting on the floor with our backs to one of the walls of the shops.  
That He-Devil (Ah!) came outside and saw me, grinning maliciously. He threw away his plastic bowl and walked by, sticking his fork in MY NOODLES!  
I was SO angry! You just don't do that! It's NOT SANITARY! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S FROM ABNOXIOUS STUPID DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS THAT ARE ALSO EVIL DEMONS! DEMONS! DEMONS!  
So, without thinking, of course, I took the fork and I threw it at him yelling "I don't want you fork! FORK YOU!"  
Which, after now reading it, sounds REALLY silly. REALLY REALLY REALLY silly, I kind of wished I didn't do that.  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry laughed at me. The He-Devil turned around and looked at me funny.  
It wasn't too bad I guess.  
  
- Ginny

~~~  
November 18  
  
I have gotten very used to using the word "fock". It now just slips out occasionally, without me meaning to. And I still do the whole "My life focking socks" even when I mean not to. It's just very hard to say "My life focking sucks". It's just hard for my tongue, kind of like "Peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickles peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?" It's just hard, you know? Okay, so maybe you don't. But it's hard for me!  
Anyways, using the word "fock" has gotten a very large drawback, I found out about it today. I wanted to discover a word that would portray my hatred yet be a word I'd be comfortable using. Unlike the word "fuck". And "fock" works really well for that.  
However, today, after Potions with Snape, I let out a "FOCK!" in anger because Snape gave me an extra assignment to do when I messed up on my potion. So what! I added ONE MORE pinch of thindleweed than I was supposed to, because my partner read the directions wrong! It wasn't my fault! He just hates me because I'm a Weasley and he hates Fred and George and Ron and EVERYBODY! Except that HE-DEVIL!  
I regret saying "fock" then though. Beatrice made fun of me and it was very horrible since everybody was there. She called me a "good girl dweeb who can't do anything right, even swear correctly." I was humiliated!  
And it was double with Slytherin! Some of the Slytherins heard her make fun of me! It's not fair. Why is she so mean to me? She should have been a Slytherin! It isn't very nice to make fun of people like that.  
Everyone snickered and laughed at me. Including most of the Gryffindors. They could be so mean at times. I wish I was in Hufflepuff. They wouldn't make fun of me there!  
  
- A Miserable Ginny Weasley  
  
~~~  
November 24  
  
Beatrice is so mean.  
She made fun of me again today. This time about my robes.  
I hate her! Well no, that's the problem, I don't REALLY hate her. I don't know why she makes fun of me, I've never done anything to her at all.  
Why does she hate me?  
  
- Ginny  
  
~~~  
November 29  
  
Everybody is making fun of me because of Beatrice.  
The worst part is that Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't noticing because they're not in any of my classes and they're always at the library or in some other place, whispering quietly and stuff. They're probably working on defeating Voldemort again or something! I wish they'd let me in on it. They even have a dog who accompanies them outside, it's really unfair.  
Fred and George haven't really been noticing me either. Having girlfriends and being Seventh years make you oblivious to uncool younger sisters.  
I am so miserable.  
I wish I had just ONE friend. At least one friend who really cared.  
I hate my life.  
  
- Ginny Weasley  
  
~~~  
Tain's Notes: Hi! I'm Etain Delling (or Tain), and this is my first fanfic. I've been an avid reader of the whole Ginny/Draco fandom but I've never actually wrote anything. I plan to write a lot of other fics as well.  
This fanfic, if you notice, is based on Bridget Jones's Diary (Not the Book, the Movie is better in my opinion), though it's not completely the same. The whole Pride&Prejudice premise is there, and it's in the format of a diary, but there are a lot more other things that I included that I didn't get from the movie.  
I hope you like it so far and there will be two more parts. (December, January, February) & (March, April, May). I might add a (June, July, August) but I doubt it.  
Any feedback is appreciated!  
~~~


End file.
